Infernum Universe/Stories
story.txt so. file two. the stories. the important stuff. as diligent or not as you may be, even if you, somehow, read thru all of these files, they are nothing without the stories. just what are these stotries, you must be wondering. the seven volyumes of my autobiography of course. WHat kind of question was that, you blockhead? they recount my heroic deeeds, for i have been saving the universe since antiquity. there is no grater warrior than I! ...on the off chnace these stories are actualy about a plucky team of toa with time-chagning powers running around a island trying to murder everything... then i suggest you put that book down and take up my autobiographies instead. Three files. I get a bad vibe from this first file. Maybe I shouldn't read it. Main Installments - PowerPoint *The first book in the Madness Series; Where it all begins, relatively speaking. *Certain key characters are introduced early on and the setting of Haven, and to a lesser extent, the island of Xeno Nui are established. *Other characters are mentioned, but are developed further at a later point in time. *The Future Chronicles are also introduced. Powerful weapons, each with the ability to warp time. Every contestant is given one. They play a minor role in Book One and are soon forgotten, perhaps on purpose. *Infernum's Deathmatch is no secret; There is no effort made to hide it, and all the contestants are fully aware of it. However, not all comprehend the enormity of the situation — or do not want to. *The second installment in the Madness Series aims to fully develop the protagonist, Xaedan, and introduce all his supporting characters. *Great lengths are taken to develop a sense of camaraderie within the group, yet a very deliberate action is made to highlight the discrepancy in "Mary"'s state of being and existence. *Finally, the second volume ends with a twist, living up to it's title, and introduces what is most likely the primary antagonist. *The third book stands out from the rest, but is most comparable to Book Two. *This entire text is dedicated solely to character development, whether it is in a sensible way or not. Two new characters are also introduced, or, rather, re-introduced in one of their cases; Anzix had already been mentioned in previously books. *With no real plot, Book Three is comprised a series of short "stories", if you will, fused together. As stated previously, these short "stories" help bring the cast to life, form bonds between themselves, and with the reader. *At the end, there is some marked foreshadowing involving Xaedan and "Mary", the latter playing an oddly small role in this volume. *The fourth installment draws a line between it and the previous three books. Whereas the first three volumes can be called relatively lighthearted, Book Four aims to start changing the mood of the series, albeit gradually. *Three new characters are present, marking the maximum size of Xaedan's team. Meanwhile, the first real glimpse of Longinus is offered, along with his team members as well. Suddenly, Longinus can no longer be treated as the sole antagonist as he reveals he has proof that Xaedan had murdered a Turaga many years ago. *The first real clash between Xaedan and Longinus takes place, with thinly veiled threats being traded while the two parties spar, a once weekly event that fell apart when the team split into two factions. *Two of Xaedan's new members, Elantra and Nexor, choose to escape, rather than fight. Xaedan and his teammates agree to escort them, but are intercepted by Longinus's group. However, Longinus did not seek to impede the escape, only to confront Xaedan. *Pandemonium ensues. Both factions suffer fatalities, and a dreadful realization dawns upon all the Toa. Valaryx betrays Longinus and kills him, claiming he was too passive and was "boring". *Despite all of the chaos, Elantra and Nexor somehow manage to flee, and make their way to safer land. Out on the open ocean, they are then met with "Mary" who ambushes and secretly kills them. *Book Five focuses on the deteriorating of the characters, especially Xaedan's teammates. *With Amea's death in Book Four, memories begin to flood back. It is revealed that the vast majority of the team was actually manufactured by Infernum for the sole purpose of killing each other; They were not real Toa. *The death of Formosa also reveals some previously hidden knowledge. Each time a team member dies, a secret of the Deathmatch will be uncovered, usually having to do with the Chronicle's power that the late team member owned. *The situation on Xeno Nui has become quite dire. The Toa are trying to put up a good front for the Matoran, but the two factions are doing everything they can to backstab each other. *All the while, Xaedan's memory slowly returns. Unlike the others, he has lived for thousands of years. In fact, he was part of the first Toa Team led by Toa Lesovikk. *A final confrontation explodes on the outskirts of Haven. The Toa of Ice, Kaixin, is the only victim of the fight. Her death significantly darkens the mood and the loss of her Chronicle leads to a nightmarish turn of events. *Book Six is a comparably short volume. It acts as a transition, of sorts, between Books Five and Seven, though still hold great importance. *A very noteworthy piece of information is Kaixin’s earlier death from Book Five. The loss of her Chronicle dispelled the many illusions cast on Xeno Nui, revealing it to be uninhabited and completely barren. *The main focus of this installment is the clash between Valaryx and Xaedan. *Xaedan’s depleted team chances upon the final member of the team: Vyander, Toa of Stone. After much deliberation, he decides to throw in his lot with the Toa of Fire. *A grim game of cat and mouse ensues with Xaedan's team desperately trying to avoid conflict. Though a clash would be inevitable, things are “shaken up”, as it were, by Kavalus’ suicide. The Toa of Earth had had enough of Valaryx and the Deathmatch. He spent all of his energy into one final Nova Blast that claimed his own life, thus setting in motion a series of catastrophic events. *                                                     *                                                                                                 *                               *                                                                                                                                                                         The second part, a presentation file like the first. Short Stories - PowerPoint *Madness: Watermelon is a short story concurrent with the events of Book Three. *Since Anzix and Amea are supporting characters, extra effort was made to develop them, specifically Amea. *Watermelon is also introduced here. His whimsical appearance seems out of place, but there may be at least some meaning to his existence. This entire short story revolves around the initial purchase of Watermelon by Amea. *There's nothing here. *testtesttest Category:User:ChineseLegolas Category:Infernum